1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RFID tag-containing apparatus and an RFID tag-containing seal, which are capable of alerting a user to unintended reading of RFID tag information by a third party.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, RFID tags (Radio Frequency ID tags) also called wireless IC tags have been widely used in sales management, inventory management, or distribution management. In general, an RFID tag is comprised of a small-sized IC chip and a metal antenna, and the IC chip has a size of 0.1 to several mm square. Each RFID tag can be assigned a unique ID. Further, it is possible to collectively write or read data in or from a plurality of RFID tags from a place somewhat remote from the RFID tags.
Many RFID tags are provided with a memory, a logic circuit, and coils, and are capable of reading and writing data by wireless communications. Further, they are capable of performing processing, such as computation, authentication, and encryption, using the logic circuit. A device that reads and writes data is called a reader/writer. The reader/writer is capable of performing wireless communications from a location at a distance of several centimeters to several meters.
Further, some RFID tags have a built-in battery, and others not. The RFID tags without a built-in battery are supplied with power by receiving radio waves from the reader/writer or a RFID tag reader. On the other hand, the RFID tags with a built-in battery are capable of actively transmitting information.
As mentioned above, RFID tags are used for various applications and it is expected that the use of RFID tags will further expand in the future. However, if a malicious third party reads information stored in an RFID tag attached to an article which the user is carrying with him/her, the information can be used for undesirable purposes. For this reason, the development of an apparatus or device is desired which can prevent unintended reading of such information by a third party.
A system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-123040 is provided with authentication means for determining whether or not reading of information should be permitted. This system allows reading of only information approved by the authentication means for reading.
However, in this conventional system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-123040, since the authentication means is provided in an RFID tag itself, the RFID tag inevitably becomes larger in size and higher in cost. Further, general-purpose RFID tags without the authentication means are incapable of even alerting the user to leakage of data.